I Am The Affair
by Gabi217
Summary: I am the reason he strays from her. I am the mistake, the love, the passion his marriage should have.I am the aloofness, the happiness, the sadness.


I Am The Affair

Moi.As per usual, HP and all characters belongs to Jo Rowling and her boys. I only own the plot of this short little fic.

* * *

He is the Lord. He is the wealth of his family; he is their support. He is the man of the house, he is the Master, and he is the ruler of his estate.

He is powerful. He has every connection and knows everyone, and is on good terms with nearly all of those that he is acquainted with. He is the adoration of his wife, and the light in his children's eyes. He is the authority of his company, and he is the mastermind of all plots. He is a magnet of media, a handsome man, a rich and influential individual.

He is Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and he gets anything he wants.

She is the Lady. She is the plush of her house, the female influence. She makes the decorating decisions and chooses the vacation hot spots. She sets the trends, and is the spoiled brat of the house.

She is, as some say, his starter wife, but many do not believe it so. She is a part of every high society social circle, and kisses every high-powered lady's cheek. She is the pointed nose of the family, who holds her children's hands only for the media, and kisses her husband because, despite their seemingly comfortable relationship, she feels he doesn't want her. She is the dictator of her socialites, and always seconds her husband. She doesn't fight with him. She agrees because she is his leech, and doesn't mind the money.

She is Pansy Parkinson, wife of Draco Malfoy, and she doesn't lift a finger thanks to his name.

I am the affair.

I am the love in his eyes in the middle of the night, I am the wetness on his lips when he returns from dark alleys. I am where the extra money goes, I am the babysitter of his children, who would rather call me 'Mummy'.

I am the place that he escapes to when he is on 'business'. I am the island, just a little farther from the summer house, that he needs to be alone on. I am the person in the window seat. I am the woman sitting on the bench in a secluded park, miles away.

I am 'the office' on those unbearable days.

I am the silk sheets he loves to lay on, and the deep green canopy he stares at, unable to sleep.

I am the thought that is in his head when he kisses her, the happiness he sees in his daughter's eyes.

I am the stories he wishes he could tell to his mates. I am the drink he swallows when he can't stop thinking of me, the burn that he endures when my name is on his mind.

I am the flame that flickers, deep in a heart everyone thinks is cold.

I am the flesh that he leans on when his tears fall. I am the hand he holds when he is unsure. I am the bottom of the ocean when he dives in; I am the cold shock he gets when he realizes his public life is meaningless.

I am the transportation he takes in London at 4am.

I am the questions he answers when people ask him where he is going; I am the answer he gives when his wife is pleading.

I am the reason he strays from her.

I am the mistake, the love, the passion his marriage should have.

I am the aloofness, the happiness, the sadness.

I am the woman he realized he should've always married.

I am the fault of his perfect plan.

He is the tears I cry, when the night is too long and lonely. He is the lone wolf I hear, howling far away at the moon. He is the words that I splutter when I am angry, he is the fight that we need to stay alive.

He is the love that prickles my confused heart.

He is the secret that I keep from my family.

He is the place I escape to when my life has become too much; he is the solitude when everything has become too hectic.

I am the place he ran away to. I am the frustration his wife gets when she finds he and his children are gone.

I am that secret place on the other side of the continent; I am the hand that he holds, knowing he did something right.

I am the thought that tells him he doesn't need his fame, just then.

I am the reason he left her.

I am Ginevra Weasley.

I am the reason he vacated, after too many discomforting years. I am the reason he took his children, his money, and left. I am the one he found that he loves, even in quiet.

I am his heart.

I am the affair.


End file.
